Many new electronic devices have been developed in recent years as a result of advancements in technology. Such devices include devices that provide new functions and services and also devices that provide improved operability of existing functions and services.
For instance, advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development and deployment of new communication devices, equipment, and communication infrastructures that provide for communications using the communication devices and equipment. Use of such new devices has changed the lives and daily habits of many.
Wireless communication systems, such as cellular, WiFi, and other analogous radio systems, are exemplary of communication systems that include, or are based upon, advancements in communication technologies. Such systems have achieved significant levels of usage. And, with additional technological capabilities along with decreasing equipment and operational costs, increased communication capabilities, at lowered costs, is, and shall likely continue to be, provided. Successive generations of wireless communication systems have been developed and deployed. For instance, early-generation, cellular communication systems that were first installed provided primarily for voice communications and provided only limited data communications. Successor-generation, cellular communication systems provided increasingly data-intensive communication capabilities. And, new-generation, cellular communication systems provide for highly data-intensive communication services as well as improved interoperability with other types of communication systems.
Communications made by way of cellular, and other analogous, radio communication systems, are typically made through use of portable wireless devices. The portable wireless devices are typically of dimensions and weights permitting the devices easily to be hand carried and, e.g., stored in a shirt pocket or purse when not in use. A wireless device is thereby likely readily to be available for use whenever needed.
A wireless device includes radio transceiver circuitry that transceives communication signals to permit both the reception and transmission of information. Wireless devices are sometimes provided with additional functionality, both communication-related functionality and other functionality. The additional functionality is sometimes associated with processing functions that provide for the manipulation of data. When so-configured, the wireless device forms a multi-functional device, having multiple functionalities.
An exemplary functionality sometimes provided to a wireless device is a camera functionality. A camera functionality provides for the capture and recordation of a photographic image. Camera functionality is, of course, also provided in a standalone device, such as a conventional digital camera or video recorder or analogous device. Typically, the camera functionality, when provided to a wireless device, does not require significant, if any, increase in the physical dimensional requirements of the device. And, when embodied at, and forming a portion of, a wireless device, the camera functionality is also readily available to a user when the wireless device is hand-carried, or otherwise carried by or in proximity to, the user.
In typical operation, the camera functionality is provided, in part, by a camera lens assembly that provides for the storage of an image of a subject that is then stored, e.g., as a digital file at a digital storage element. Functionality of the wireless device also sometimes provides for the sending, or other transfer, of the recorded image, such as by a digital-file representation of the image to a data message and sending the file to a remote location.
A video sequence, i.e., a “video”, is formed of a sequence of captured, image frames. If the camera at which the image frames of the video sequence are captured is not precisely supported, camera shake, i.e., light movement of the camera during image capture, might result in visible jitter.
Video stabilization is sometimes provided to compensate for the jitter. However, conventional video stabilization schemes are not fully beneficial. And, in some situations, such as low-light, lighting conditions, the conventional video stabilization sometimes is even counterproductive.
An improvement to the existing state of the art would therefore be beneficial. It is in light of this background information related to devices capable of forming video sequences that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.